


Something stupid

by Candy1



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluffy, Romantic Comedy, Shin - Freeform, Slow Romance, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), Songfic, Twenty-Something Harry, noi - Freeform, shinnoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1
Summary: For many, dealing with their own feelings is silly, but for Shin it was very challenging. In the midst of Noi's birthday, he was looking for a way to say what he used to hide for a long time.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Something stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669553) by _SourCandy. 



> Hey, guys!   
> This is a songfic of "Something stupid" by Frank Sinatra.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elyeN2Orfdc

_**"I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me. And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me.** "_

That week, the En's family was celebrating. Noi, his esteemed cousin, was on her birthday and the head of the group decided to prepare a surprise party for her. While everyone was involved in the decoration, Shin was given the difficult task of distracting Noi, so that they gained time to get everything ready. This could just be a normal walk, like many others they have already done, but in the face of the feelings that unexpectedly arose in his chest that last month, it would be something far more challenging for Shin than he expected.

_**"And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you."** _

They have known each other for so long, have faced so many things, shared so many meals ... Because it is such a frequent routine, Shin had never stopped to think from another point of view, apart from their friendship. That changed with the last contract they made. This type of agreement gives the possibility to exercise dominion over the other and since the last festival, he has practically felt more and more willing to be close to her. Noi was no longer that girl he met in the past. She had become a woman. And what a beautiful woman, he could say. He even wanted to say a lot of things, but he was afraid to look too stupid.

**_"I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lines you heard the night before"_ **

Clear. He was always beside her, he always experienced everything with Noi. However, all of a sudden, he started wanting to touch her more, smell her perfume, smooth her platinum hair ... Was that a side effect of the contract? At first, he thought he was just freaking out, however, when his thoughts became out of control, he finally realized what his mind was struggling to admit. He was in love with that adventurous, impulsive, and completely crazy woman, yet fun, faithful, and sincere. What would he do with these feelings? Would he keep everything in secret or try to see what would happen?

_" **And though it's just a line to you for me it's true and never seemed so right before."**_

And there they were, in the middle of an amusement park, something that Shin didn't even like. However, as that was Noi's day and he wanted to see her happy, he decided to give in to her whims. As she was taller than anyone else, she couldn't get into half of the places, but Noi looked extremely happy, that was strange for him. Shin just shrugged. As long as she was happy, everything was fine.

As they walked in the park, he tried not to look at her too much, however, it was hard not to notice that super dug jumpsuit. Despite being a very unusual woman, it was unquestionable how beautiful she was. And with that long ponytail, that makeup, and that perfume, it was almost impossible for Shin to stay focused.

**_"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true"_ **

After taking a long walk through the park and going to the most boring places, not least because the house of horrors was too small for them, they finally got to the Ferris wheel. Noi, who had broken the strength testing machine and was holding a teddy bear with a monstrous face in her hands, just watched the glass in the late afternoon. She had such a wide smile that it made Shin's face go red. At that time, he regretted not taking his mask. He heard her say:

"Thank you, Senpai! It was such a fun day!" She looked at him, with a wide smile on her face.

His heart sped up a little, which was unusual and he felt his face flush a little more. He raised his hand to her face and looked away, avoiding direct contact with her.

"You're welcome ..." he said, awkwardly.

"Senpai! Your face is red! Do you have a fever?" She shouted and sat down next to him, which moved the cabin a little.

"No-no! I'm fine! Leave it to me!" he answered, awkwardly

"Wait! Wait!" She held his chin and joined her forehead with his, which made him even more nervous. "Oh, there's no fever!"

**_"But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you."_ **

His greenish eyes were lost in the crimson of her eyes and the urge to speak came up to her throat, but before his voice came out, the Ferris wheel started working again.

"Ah, is it over ?! That's sad! Hey, senpai! How about we go eat pasta? I'm starving!" she said.

"It's just ..." he remembered the surprise party and imagined it was time to go. "En told me he wanted to see me now. We go there first and then we go to eat, right?"

"Arg! That idiot! Okay! We will!"

_**"The time is right, your perfume fills my head. The stars get blue and all my eyes get red and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you."** _

While in the car, he condemned himself for not saying what he wanted right away, however, dealing with feelings wasn't an easy task for him. As they approached En's mansion, anxiety increased and he became more restless, unlike her, who was super calm and even hummed. With each pass to the door, he felt the urge to speak it up, which made him almost in despair. She rang the bell, he felt some motivation, grabbed her wrist, and shouted what he felt.

"No-Noi… I love you!"

That was when she opened her eyes wide and approached him. She smiled and grabbed him hard.

"Senpaaaai!" She shouted." "I love you too!" She kissed him, the door suddenly opened and everyone shouted.

"SURPRISE!" The silence formed quickly because everyone was in shock. Shin wanted to die at that time.

"Kekekekeke. Smack! Smack!" Ebisu made kissing noises with her mouth. "Kissing! At the door! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she started humming and rolling.

"Ebisu!" Fujita covered her mouth.

"Ahhh! A surprise for me! Thank you!" Shouted Noi, excited.

"We have chocolate cake! Come at once, I'm hungry!" Shouted Ebisu, who pulled Noi by the hand. The rest followed, and Shin stayed outside. He raised his hand to his face and tried not to scream in anger because he felt silly and forgot such an important detail. He felt En touch his shoulder and whisper:

"Don't worry! We are all stupid when it comes to love!" he patted his shoulder and completed. "Let's eat! There's a lot! Let's not waste it!"

Shin just sighed and shrugged, because there was no way. He just didn't expect Noi to come back to him and kiss him again.

"Then we'll enjoy the dessert, Senpai!!" She said, euphoric. " Uh?! Sen-Senpai ?! Senpaaai!"

Shin could not take much news and passed out on the floor. It was too much for someone awkward in love. However, everything worked out at the end of that day.

_**"I love you. I love you. I love you"** _


End file.
